


Lose Your Mind (Lose It Now)

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Kimi's a bit rough in this one, M/M, Rough Sex, but Seb's fine with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Kimi's angry after another unnecessary DNF but Sebastian is there to make him feel better, even if it's not the way he imagined it.





	Lose Your Mind (Lose It Now)

Quietly, Sebastian put his hotel room card back into his back pockets after opening the door, shutting it behind himself. 

There was no time for him to even put his backpack down, one hand pushed him back and another one found his waist, pinning him hard against the door. “Kimi…”, he sighed immediately when the Finn attacked his neck, two hot lips sucking and biting at the soft skin there. 

“Shut up”, Kimi hissed and his hand moved further down, gripping Sebastian through his jeans. The German groaned at the rough friction, arching his back towards Kimi.

The Finn was never angry, especially not at him. He’d never let it show, playing it down or just getting drunk to suppress the disappointment from the bad results. And he would never let it out on Sebastian, not like this.

Kimi lifted his leg to press it between Sebastian’s, rubbing it against his already half hard cock. “Do you feel that?”, he growled dangerously close to Sebastian’s ear, grinding against him with a specific rhythm. “I need this, okay?”

“It’s fine, just… take what you want”, the German whispered quietly and closed his eyes, raising his hands to bury them in Kimi’s hair. He pulled his face up, so he could look him into his eyes. “Don’t be too harsh on me.”

Kimi shook his head, opening Sebastian’s belt with his hands, shakingly because of the built up anger. “We’ll talk later.”

After those words were said, he pulled back a little bit and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders, turning him around without asking. The German supported himself on his arms, burying his face in them as he felt how Kimi pulled his trousers down, just in time with his underwear. 

Sebastian moaned when Kimi rolled up his shirt, pushing him down even more so his ass was on display. He could feel how Kimi suddenly pressed into him, his whole body covering up his as he reached around him and started to stroke his cock slowly. A soft kiss was placed onto Sebastian’s neck, and three fingers were pushed through his lips without much hesitation. 

“Suck”, Kimi ordered and traced his lips over his neck, Sebastian instantly began to lick them, moaning around them when Kimi played with the head of his dick. 

Not long after, Kimi withdrew them and his body. Sebastian prepared himself for the sudden stretching which would come with the first finger, but it didn’t come. The adrenaline was still too high for him to be nervous, so he wriggled back against Kimi. “Come on.”

“If you’re ready”, Kimi murmured and circled his entrance briefly before pushing in, not stopping until it was fully inside. “Fuck, you’re so tight…”

Sebastian hissed and clenched down around him, biting down on his arm at the familiar, yet uncomfortable feeling. He hadn’t done this in a while.

Kimi thrusted his finger in and out constantly, not caring about hitting prostate, just stretching him with one purpose. Shortly after, he added another finger and scissored them, Sebastian whimpered and twitched slightly but he relaxed almost immediately when Kimi tightened his grip around his cock. 

“Shit, I can’t wait-”, Kimi pressed out between his teeth and Sebastian breathed out through his nose, shaking his head.

“Another one, Kimi, come on”, he demanded trying to sound firm but his voice cracked, unsureness creeping in when Kimi pulled his fingers out. “Kimi, I need another one…”

Three fingers were pressed against his entrance and he cried out unwillingly, the burning stretch was almost too much. Since when was Kimi so rough with him? 

Kimi moved his fingers relentlessly, hitting his prostate now and then which caused Sebastian to tense up, pleasure mixing with pain and he tasted blood, his arm hurting now too. “That’s it, you can take this.”

He pulled his fingers out once again, opening his jeans and pulling them down to his thighs.  
Kimi spat into his palm and covered his rock hard erection with the saliva, which wasn’t enough but had to do it now. He gripped Sebastian’s sides, rubbing his tip over his entrance and Sebastian hissed.

Slowly, the first inches breached him and he sobbed out loudly, trying to get away from Kimi but the Finn held him tightly, thrusting in in one quick movement. “Fuck, Seb…”, he moaned and his forehead hit the back of Sebastian’s neck.

Without hesitating too much, he pulled back and thrusted inside him again, rolling his hips against Sebastian’s as the heat engulfed him, and it was so good, the anger and frustration slowly fading as he harshly pounded into his teammate.

“You’re so good, Seb, so good”, Kimi whispered into his ear, breathlessly as he hit Sebastian’s special spot over and over again. “I won’t last long, you feel amazing…”

Sebastian only nodded, silent tears streaming down his face while he tried to stay still, starting to understand why Kimi needed this so much. He didn’t try to stop him, why would he? He was partly the reason Kimi was this angry.

“Just come, it’s okay”, he croaked out and grimaced at the hard thrusts, one hand moving down to Kimi’s and he tried to get him to stroke him again, but the Finn was so lost in the feeling that he only gripped him tightly, making it almost impossible for him to reach his orgasm.

“Seb, I’m…”, the elder groaned and Sebastian clenched down on him, knowing that this would bring him over the edge, and it did.

Kimi rode it out, buried deeply inside of him as he bit down on Sebastian’s neck, filling Sebastian with his come and he heard the German pant unpleasantly. He couldn’t bring himself to pull out immediately, so he slapped away Sebastian’s hand and started to jerk him off again. “You did amazing, come on, you deserve this.”

Sebastian shook his head, his whole body feeling sore and he felt like he was burning up, everything just hurt.

But Kimi was determined on making him come, so he tried to press back against Kimi that he pushed against his prostate and he moaned, twitching wildly when he forced himself over the edge, sobbing painfully loud. 

“Good boy…”, Kimi sighed and pulled away carefully, making Sebastian wince in pain. “Come here, I’ll clean you up”, he continued and wrapped an arm around his teammate’s waist, pulling him towards the bed. “Lay down.”

Sebastian’s back hit the mattress and he whimpered, trying to get rid of his jeans which hung around his thighs and Kimi helped him, already returned from the bathroom and when Sebastian’s jeans was abandoned, he spread his legs gently. 

The German had covered his face with his arm, moaning softly as Kimi used the warm, wet cloth to clean him, the rough fabric scratching his over-sensitive skin and he flinched away. “Seb, did I hurt you?”, Kimi suddenly asked, and the cloth was thrown away. Kimi reached for his arm, and carefully tugged on it.

“No…”, the German answered quietly and the mattress shifted besides him, the hand tugging more determined and he let go, returning Kimi’s gaze sharply. The Finn’s eyes widened when he saw the dried tears and he instantly leaned down to gently attach their lips, one hand coming up to cup Sebastian’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Seb”, he whispered and placed another gentle kiss on the soft lips of the other man, trying to get a reaction from him. “I didn’t think, you didn’t push me back and-”

“It’s fine. I didn’t stop you for a reason, idiot”, he explained, but it was a weak attempt to calm Kimi’s nerves, the Finn already placing kisses all over his face, putting his boxers back in place. “Stop, let me sleep…”

“Let me cuddle the shit out you, then you can”, Kimi murred into his neck, wrapping his arm protectively around the German, pulling him close so he could snuggle against his side. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, ever. I was just so angry…”, he trailed off and sighed, Sebastian could tell he was having a hard time believing what he did.

“Chill out, Kimi, I’m alright. Stung a bit, but I came in the end, didn’t I?”, he said, sounding slightly pissed off. “Can I sleep now? I’m tired.” Just a little lie, to make his Finn feel better.

“Yeah, sure, go sleep”, Kimi sighed and buried his face in his hair, pulling the duvet over them. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“I hope I never wake up, then…”, the younger man chuckled quietly and Kimi smacked him playfully.

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and written in one session dONT BE TOO HARD ON ME IM SENSIBLE


End file.
